


it's not Christmas, if it's not with you

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Gift Giving, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: Richie and Eddie spend their first Christmas together in their first home.





	it's not Christmas, if it's not with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beepbeepbitchard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepbitchard/gifts).



> title is my spin on 'it's not living if it's not with you' by 1975
> 
> my rreddie library secret Santa for Izzy (@beepbeepbitchard) hope you like it!

When Eddie opened his eyes, the room was still in somewhat darkness. The curtains had been pulled tightly shut the night before, but he could see the speckle of sunlight seeping through from underneath, shining on the floorboards. He shifted, and as he did so, the body next to his let out a puff of breath.

“Morning…” Richie mumbled, reaching a hand up to rub his eyes of the sleep that had accumulated overnight. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Eddie breathed back, a wide smile breaking out on his face and he leaned in, pressing his lips to Richie’s in a soft, gentle kiss. “Ugh, your breath stinks,” he muttered, his eyes sparkling.

“You’re the one who kissed me,” Richie teased back, turning his head to glance at the clock. “It’s only eight. We can sleep more...if you want to?”

Eddie shook his head, already climbing out of bed and pulling on his socks that were sitting on the chair. Ever since he was a little boy, he could never sleep with socks on, but he also hated walking around without them, therefore they had a permanent place by the side of his bed. Normally, it was Richie’s socks he stole, since they were always more soft and comfortable than his own. “I’m too excited to sleep.”

“Wondering what Santa left you under his tree, huh?” Richie snorted, but sat up anyway, getting out of bed and pulling pants on, as well as a t-shirt. 

“Can you blame me?” Eddie asked, walking around the bed so he was next to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist tight. “It’s our first Christmas living together, this is a big step for us.”

It was a big step for them. Even though they had been together for almost six years, thanks to college and other obstacles, they had only just managed to move in together. Sure, they were practically living together before, most of Eddie’s stuff had wormed its way into Richie’s apartment that he shared with Stan, but this was different. There were no noisy roommates, or shared kitchens. This was  _ their _ home and this was their first Christmas in it. 

Richie wrapped his own arms around Eddie, resting his chin on top of his head, thanks to their height difference. “Yeah, you’re right Eds, this is a big step for us.” He pulled back, holding Eddie at arms length, “I love you.”

As those three little words left Richie’s lips, all Eddie’s thoughts prior flew from the window and he pushed up on his toes to give Richie another kiss, morning breath be damned. “I love you too. Now let’s brush our teeth and go open our presents!”

With a laugh, Richie accepted and they walked hand in hand into the bathroom to brush their teeth. Once their breaths were minty fresh, Richie didn’t hesitate to pull Eddie back into his arms, kissing him more soundly and deeply on the lips. “Merry Christmas.”

“You said that already,” Eddie breathed, his head spinning from the intensity of the kiss. 

“So? I can say it more than once,” Richie laughed, lacing their fingers together before he tugged Eddie out of the room and down the hall towards their living room. 

Now that they had a place to themselves, it allowed Eddie to go all out on the Christmas decorations. The tree sat right in front of the window, adorned with sparkling lights and baubles, finished off with an angel on top of the tree. Their fireplace was wrapped in tinsel and lights were wrapped around the window frame. The odd decoration were carefully placed around the room, giving the whole place a Christmas glow. Eddie had spent hours setting it up on the 1st of the month, Richie only helping him untangle the lights and then decorate the tree.

Yet, as Eddie stepped into the living room that morning, he noticed that some things had been moved around. Most noticeably, the sofas. It took him a while to realise why, the why being the wooden desk that was situated in the middle of the room, with a square box sitting on top of it. 

“Richie?” Eddie whispered quietly, his heart hammering in his chest. “What?”

“It’s a desk...I know we’d been discussing on what to do with the spare room and I thought the best way to use it would be to turn it into a study. For you. You know, so you can do your work at home if you need to?” Richie spoke up, his voice a little timid. 

Eddie shook his head, still in shock, “But...my laptop broke last week remember?”

Richie carefully pulled him over to the desk and pointed to the box, “Open it.”

Doing as he was told, Eddie opened the box to reveal a brand new laptop, one that he never would have been able to afford right now. “Richie…”

“We got a Christmas Bonus at the station. A big one and I know how upset you were over yours breaking last week, so I thought…” Richie rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “Do you like it?”

Eddie couldn’t help but nod his head and wrap his arms around Richie’s neck in a tight hug. “I love it, god I love you so much. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Eds.” Richie smiled warmly, leaning down to bring their lips back together in a much softer kiss. 

Once they pulled away, and the excitement died down, they opened the rest of their gifts. As well as the desk and laptop, Richie had bought Eddie a new stationery set, a phone case with the cookie monster on it, some fluffy socks and the newest edition of the Harry Potter books. For Richie, Eddie had bought him a new pair of headphones, his favourite cologne, a few hawaiian shirts and tickets to see The Lion King on Broadway.

As Eddie put the last piece of wrapping paper into the bin liner, Richie collapsed back onto their couch, grinning wide. “So which one of us won the best present of the year then?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Ever since they were kids, since the very first time they exchanged a gift, they always chose which one had the best gift. Last year, it was Richie when he bought Eddie tickets to Disney World, and this year he looked convinced he had one it again. 

However, Eddie still had one more present to give. 

“Well, the laptop and the desk were really amazing gifts Rich,” Eddie said softly, a smile on his lips. “And honestly, if I didn’t have one more gift to give, then you would have definitely won this year. However, I do have one more present and I think it  _ might _ just win.” 

At Eddie’s words Richie snorted, but there was curiosity in his eyes. “Oh? And what might that be?”

“Close your eyes,” Eddie said softly and breathed out as Richie did as he was told. “No peeking okay? Keep your eyes closed.”

“I promise that I’ll keep my eyes closed,” Richie confirmed and Eddie slowly walked over to the tree, reaching all the way in and pulling out a small box. He got back to his feet and stood in front of Richie for a moment before swallowing and getting down onto one knee, opening the box.

“Okay,” Eddie breathed. “Open your eyes.”

As Richie did so, his eyes widened, taking in the scene before him. His jaw was slightly ajar and he blinked a few times. Instead of waiting for Richie to speak, Eddie cleared his throat, breaking the silence. “Now...you’re the talker in this relationship and I’m the more reserved one. You know...god you know how much I love you right? I’ve been in love with you since we were thirteen and it took me until our senior year for me to act on it. And Rich, I’m so glad I did because I don’t know where I would be if it wasn’t for you. You have so much faith in me...in us and the support we have for each other is insane. I love you, I love you so much and I...I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” As he sucked in a deep breath, Eddie held out the box to Richie. “Will you marry me?”

The silence that followed was almost deafening, but then Richie snapped out of his trance and he nodded his head, fast and firm. Eddie let out the breath he was holding and got to his feet, throwing himself into Richie’s arms and sending them back onto the couch. “I love you Eds,” Richie breathed, sealing their lips together. “You were right...you definitely win this year. Of course I’ll marry you, spaghetti. Thought you’d never ask.”

Eddie couldn’t even find it in him to be annoyed at the nickname that slipped from Richie’s lips. The only thing that was running through his mind as he slipped the ring onto Richie’s finger was;  _ This is the best Christmas ever.  _


End file.
